


Phonecall

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Flash Gordon - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, parenting, veiled innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: David’s just wondering when the school is gonna expel his daughter for her fathers being sassy with the principal.





	Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> based purely on actor portrayals :)
> 
> For Grace.

 

David isn’t exactly pleased when his phone starts ringing in the middle of a editor’s meeting.

When Joe’s name pops up on the screen, David gets a little nervous. His husband usually doesn’t call unless it’s important- Joe is a texting man. Lena sets down her pen and looks pointedly at it.

“Are you going to take that?” she asks pointedly, and David starts to apologize before she rolls her eyes and shushes him.

“Please, Web. I know that if _my_ husband was taking the time to actually _call_ me I’d be concerned. Pick it up.” she says, and David snatches it up on the last ring.

“Lieb, what’s going on?” he asks, and there’s mumble of words in the background before Joe speaks.

 _“Do you think you could come down to Regina’s school? I’m... in the principal’s office with her right now. They want you here, too.”_ Joe explains. David makes eye contact with Lena and mouths the name of his daughter before responding.

“Is she okay? Is she in trouble? What happened?” he asks rapid fire, motioning for Lena to help him pack his things as he stands.

 _“She’s fine. She- you know what, please just come down here.”_ he says.

His tone is a little _too_ neutral and David gets suspicious. “Joe...” he warns, but his husband cuts him off.

“ _See you in a few!”_ he says cheerfully before hanging up. David scowls at his phone.

“Kid stuff?” Lena asks, and David nods. She snorts.

“Better go take care of it. Heaven knows husbands always need some extra guidance. We can finish our meeting tomorrow.” she says, and David smiled at her gratefully. They hug before he heads out the door.

“Thanks so much, Lena. See you tomorrow.” he waves.

 

* * *

 

David can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

He looks at his husband. Joe is barely holding his shit together.

He looks at the principal. Mr. Sobel is nearly fuming.

“Let me get this straight...” David says slowly. Joe has to clap a hand over his mouth. “Regina punched a classmate in the face because the classmate said Flash Gordon was stupid.”

Mr. Sobel nods tersely.

“You must understand, Mr. and Mr. Liebgott, we cannot tolerate violence in our school-“

“Did the kid apologize?” Joe cuts in. Mr. Sobel’s scowl deepens.

“No, Regina did _not_ apologize and refuses to which is partly why you’re here-“ Mr. Sobel starts but Joe waves a hand.

“No, the kid that insulted Flash Gordon.” he clarifies. David puts his head in his hands.

At this point, Mr. Sobel is getting really angry. “Mr. Liebgott, your daughter assaulted another student and as I’ve said we can’t tolerate that! She needs to be punished-“

Mr. Sobel is practically shaking with anger when Joe stands up and cuts him off again.

“Ok, got it, we’ll talk to her. Nice seeing you, now if you would excuse me, me and my husband will be getting our daughter.” Joe says, and David accepts his hand as they walk out. Mr. Sobel is speechless.

“What the fuck, Joe!” David hisses once they’re out of the office, “He’s gonna think we’re terrible parents!” he exclaims, and Joe laughs.

“I don’t care what that asshole thinks, frankly. You can be angry with me when we get home.” he winks. David gives a frustrated sigh. They round a corner and Regina is sulking on a bench next to the secretary, clutching her comic to her chest. Joe squats down beside her.

“You’re mad at me.” she says crossly, and Joe chuckles. He gently lifts the comic from her arms. Joe frowns when only half of the comic comes free.

“Did you rip your comic?” he asks, and she shook her head. “The other kid did but Mr. Sobel doesn’t believe me!” She says, and David frowns as Joe shares a look with him.

“Are you telling the truth?” David asks, and Regina nods her head sadly.

“God, Joe, you’re right, he is an asshole. Wait here, I’m gonna-“

Joe stands up and grabs David’s shirt before he can stomp back over to the office.

“Woah, hey, I’m not supposed to be the rational one! Come on baby, let’s just take Regina home... after ice cream?” he says, and David looks down at their daughter. Regina lights up.

“You’re not mad at me?” she squeaks, and Joe stifles a smile.

“We’ll talk in the car.” he says pointedly. David winks at their daughter and hoists her up into his arms. She clings onto his neck as they leave the school.

“Daddy, I want mint ice cream.” Regina says to David after she’s buckled into her car seat. “What are you gonna get?” she asks, and Joe laughs.

“You sound pretty confident we’re going to get ice cream.” he says as he starts the car. “And you should know, Daddy _hates_ vanilla.” Joe adds with a smirk. David turns red.

“Oh, we’re definitely getting ice cream now.” David assures Regina, and she claps her hands.

“Are we now?” Joe challenges with an eyebrow wiggle and David shoves his shoulder.

“Stop being like that! We have a daughter! _In the back seat!_ ” David says and Joe laughs.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want some of your cone-“

“I wish you’d never called me from work.” David replies.

“Papa, you can have your own cone!” Regina pipes in, and David’s scowl quickly breaks into laughter he desperately tries to hide.

“That’s absolutely right sweetie.”

“But I like sharing, so Daddy can have my whole cone-“

“ _Joe, just drive_.”

 


End file.
